Kankergos
The Order first met Kankergos on Feignor during their siege upon Blackham Industries. Kankergos had a fleet of Somalian Pirates at his disposal and was attempting to reap the rewards for plundering the newly built factory. The Order had to break into the factory after finding a receipt on High Cashier Margok detailing a potential hazard to their home world. The factory however seemed impenetrable and Kankergos was losing patience. Some of his crewmembers had come down with a severe illness since attempting the siege. It was referred to as "Shitplayeritis" and it was often terminal. Deckhand Kumole and swabby Apolymi were the furthest developed in this illness. Kankergos needed more men, he enlisted the Order to his fleet and gave them the ship they called "Ominence". It was a hot and dry day when the fleet managed to break into the factory. The pirates and the order cut through Blackham's forces with relative ease. during the onslaught many pirates met their end, Kumole was cut down and Apolymi fell off a lift to his demise. Spacederace disappeared into the gentle darkness and was not seen from again. Kankergos' most prized advisor was a hunter named Shitpinion. Shitpinion held a real disdain for the Order and tried to get Kankergos to kill them within the factory. Kankergos ignored his trusty compadre and carried on. Kankergos already had a plan in his head. Blackham fell from a mighty strike from Hampaw, the order gathered what intel they could find on the corpse as the pirates started taking all the spoils back to the ships. The order found that the Blackham Industries were constructing parts to build a Fel-Top Dairy in Tanaan Jungle. Rushing back to the boats the Order found all but one ship destroyed. Bodies of pirates lay scattered everywhere, amongst them lay Shitpinion, he was holding his abdomen as blood trickled between his fingers. Shitpinion explained that Kankergos had asked him to use Barrage on all the other pirates to prevent them from taking any loot, and once he had killed them all Kankergos stabbed him with the Golden Shiv of Fun-Run and left him to die. Shitpinion told the Order where he thought that Kankergos was going and the Order perused. Kankergos laughed to himself as he sailed away with all the spoils of Blackham industries. Paying other mercenaries to help him escape he travelled to Theramore Isle in Dustwallow Marsh. He entered a house with bordered up windows and a foul stench about it. "Dad!" he called out. A hooded figure appeared from the other room and beckoned him in. Kankergos dropped all his loot at the hooded figures feet and rushed to his frail, bed-ridden fathers side. He turned to the hooded figure, "Will this be enough to save my father?" The figure chuckled, "Yes, this will suffice." As the hooded figure turned to depart Kankergos sighed relief, "Thank you Moefayp." He held his fathers hand. The Order sent men to deal with Kankergos in Booty Bay but he couldn't be found. With research they had found that Kankergos had a history of obtaining items of unimaginable wealth and stealing them for his own. His funds were never traceable and no-one knew why he was doing so. That was until the Order received a strange letter from Kankergos. It explained that he had to steal the loot to fund his costs of medicine required to keep his father alive. Hampaw growled as he remembered a fine pair of boots being part of the loot that was stolen from him. It was a crisp morning in Tanaan, the grass was covered in its tainted dew as Babss snaked through the long grass towards a lone camp in the wilderness. He made no sound as he apporached the makeshift tent. He could hear someone sleeping inside of it and he knew full well who it was. He had received intel in the aftermath of the raid on Blackham Industries that one of the pirates had survived. Had it been any other pirate the Order would have let him live the rest of his days out. But this was no ordinary pirate. It was the mopper B.I.S Floored. '' ''B.I.S Floored had deeply upset Babss through the raid on the industries and insulted the Order on many occasions. When a fabled leather cap was found amongst some of the loot, Babss had asked for it and received it. But B.I.S Floored stole it during the final fray with Blackham and escaped on the ship with Kankergos. Babss entered the tent and found that the once fabled leather caps power had been converted into a simple enchanting reagent. B.I.S Floored lay asleep oblivious to the immediate threat. Babss returned to the Order and wouldn't talk about what occurred in that camp. But B.I.S Floored was never seen or heard from ever again.